


Fathers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Father's Day, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony discuss their fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

Tony heads up to the common floor of the Avengers Tower. He is taking a break by getting something to drink. He sees Clint already nursing a drink.

Tony said, "Getting smashed, Legolas."

Clint said, "Yeah, this day causes me too."

Tony sits besides him and pours himself a drink. He suddenly recalls the date.

Tony said, "Don't like Father's Day."

Clint just laughs bitterly. He said, "No, I don't. My father was a shitty man. Didn't miss a chance to remind me of that everyday Used to hit me until I bled out. He was and is my worst nightmare."

Tony said, "Howard wasn't any better. No acknowledgement. Hell used to neglect me. Always said I couldn't measure up to the great Captain America."

Clint said, "We really had shitty childhoods."

Tony nodded.

Clint said, "After my experience with my father, I'm afraid of being one."

Tony said, "Fatherhood is my worse nightmare. Jarvis, our butler was my real father figure."

Clint said, "Mine was Coulson. Understood me a lot."

Both drank to the brave man who sacrificed his life. Tony thought about visiting Jarvis's grave. It would be nice.

Clint said, "I'm going to visit Coulson's grave. Want to come."

Tony shook his head, "No, I will visit Jarvis's grave."

Clint nodded.

They now had a deeper understanding of each other.


End file.
